


Ink

by kittybenzedrine



Series: Timelines [28]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attraction, Developing Relationship, F/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13952814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittybenzedrine/pseuds/kittybenzedrine
Summary: Like with the beginning of every relationship, there's plenty to learn about a person's new partner. Ren learns that Leo has tattoos and she isnotdisappointed when she gets to see them._____All pieces of the Timelines series are standalones and can be read without context.





	Ink

Ren's only ever seen Leo in more formal clothing. They haven't known each other long, but it's been enough time for her to know that he takes pride in how he dresses. Which means suits, pretty much. She doesn't have a single complaint about it. A gorgeous, long haired, well dressed man paying all kinds of romantic attention to her? No. Complaints.

So it kind of throws her off when he shows up at her door in a leather jacket and jeans. Still all black, of course, unless you're being picky and decide to call the jeans dark gray instead. But it's a good look on him, and she tells him as much.

Ren's mouth goes dry when he takes off his jacket, saying something that she's definitely not paying attention to. She's supposed to be cooking their dinner for tonight's date. She's supposed to be, like, being a good hostess. She should be doing just about anything right now other than staring at his gorgeous skin.

Leo waves a hand in front of her face. "Are you still in there, Renee?"

"I didn't know you had tattoos," she blurts. To be fair, she didn't. She had an inkling, ha, that he might have one after his sleeve rode up once and she saw the faintest hint of black, though it could have just as easily been a shadow. But there's no mistaking it with his arms bare.

He cracks a rare smile, extends the arm that's closer to her. "I have a great many tattoos. I don't make a point to flaunt them. Strangers ask to see, and I'm not usually fond of undressing for strangers without good reason."

Having been given silent permission, she gently takes his arm and traces some of the ink. They look a lot like tribal design. His arms are absolutely covered, fuck, it must have hurt to have all this work done. And there's certainly more than she can see, as the black ink disappear up under his shirt sleeve.

Reaching for his other arm she asks "Is this side white ink or scarification?"

"Ink," he tells her, and her touch confirms. There's no raised textures that scars would have. "I thought about scarification, but frankly I'm not a masochist. That, and the thought of willing hurting myself like that makes me feel ill." 

Completely ignoring any of her previous obligations, like getting dinner started, she tugs his sleeve up just a little to look at more. "So are these, like, Native designs?" He _is_ Native, she knows that much. Maybe it's designs that come from his heritage.

He snorts. "No. They came to me in a dream, so I sketched them out and got them tattooed on me two weeks later."

"Wait wait wait, these are _your_ designs? Fuck, dude, these are gorgeous. How far up do they go?" Ren lets go of him and watches the corner of his mouth pull into a smirk.

"They cover my shoulders and are all the way down my back. They stop just slightly below my belt."

Without any prompting, Leo ties his hair back with a thick hair tie that's around his right wrist. His hair is long, so fucking long, it falls like a long black wave and tapers out just a few inches above his hips. The bun on the back of his head gets caught on his shirt as he's pulling it off, but he manages to not pull any hair out of the bun.

Ren audibly swallows as the bare expanse of his torso. Her mouth was dry just a few moments ago, and now she's trying to stop herself from drooling. Leo looks smug as he pulls himself up to his full height and flexes, showing off his well toned abs before turning around to show her his back.

It's.

Um.

Ren swallows again.

He lets her hands roam his back, indistinctly muttering to herself. It's mostly black designs with a few white ones intermixed. Oh fuck, he's... Ren doesn't even have words. She already thought Leo was attractive, but the nice body and nice tattoos are an even greater addition.

True to his word, the tattoos end just under the line of his belt. They also creep up the back of his neck, but end well before his hairline. Perfectly low enough to be hidden by the collar of a suit, in fact.

Once again, he flexes, and the tension in his back make it almost looks like the tattoos are moving. The ones along his spine are mesmerizing, and she's half tempted to trace the ridges of bone with her lips. But she's at least going to feed him before the tries to fuck him. 

Ren knows she won't feel the tattoos when she's gripping his back later, but she wonders what that ink is going to taste like under her tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> And then they fricked.
> 
> Very, _very_ minor spoilers for Thor: Ragnarok in the links. I mean super minor, just an outfit that Loki wore.
> 
> [This right here](https://www.theamericanfashion.com/product_images/r/795/thor-ragnarok-loki-suit__65010_std.jpg) is basically how Leo dresses 24/7. Occasionally he may spice it up with a gray shirt.
> 
> [And this one](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/34/c3/75/34c3759345f8b6c8f0b45e191836f3fb.jpg) shows you the suit from different angles.
> 
>  
> 
> I may or may not have a thing for long haired dudes that dress nice.
> 
> Anywho! I'm always very appreciative of your comments and kudos, so don't be shy about leaving either of those!
> 
> I have [my blog](http://iwillpooponthefloor.tumblr.com) on tumblr, if you'd like to check that out.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
